Pisem Gaber
Prism is the doctor for the 8 headed pirates. Apperance: He weaers a cape and has black eyes and black hair in a pony tail, he has a tatoo of a sword with an eye on his right arm and wears brownp ants and a brwon shirt, he also wears a white beret, and has golden hoop earring in his right ear and has a small black goatee and has black metal sandals that the thing over it is a metal clamp. he has bandages on both of his arms on the lower regions and on one of his arms he has 2 clamps. History He was born into a bandit life style by his parents who where dessert bandits, he grew up in a bandit group until he was 15 when he was 15 his family and the entire bandit group was whipped out by crocodile, he was the only survivor, he had hid in a tomb of an ancient king and found a fruit and a sword and a shield, he took the sword and the shield and he also had 2 blades at this time two long blades, he used and he put them in their shieves and placed them next to his family's graves, after he ate the fruit he became a Mummy human, or a Undead Human, he had knowledge in medicine since he was his family's and the bandit's healer/medic, he then joined a pirate crew as their doctor, at the battle of marineford that pirate crew was killed and he joined the 8 headed pirates, he treated akemi's and everyone's wounds that they got from the battle of marineford. Personality: He is a bit shy around new people but will not hesitate to kill people if they hurt him or his family or his friends, he will do anything to help his friend's achieve their dreams or their long term or short term goals. Relationships: His Parents: Akila Gaber: Akila was his mom and the leader of the bandit group, she commanded a mighty force of 250 bandits 10 of which where on her council with her. in her last 13 years of life united all the bandits under one flag(The skull with a cigar in its mouth being that flag) the skull bandits of alabasta, she did her best to train Pisem in the art of fighting and theivery and how to be a doctor. Tachus Gaber: one of the bandits on the council and Akila's lover, he was 2nd in command to Akila on the council and on the battlefield, he was the first to fall to crocidle out of the entire group, he had a devil fruit that has not been named, it allowed the user to Telepathy and to be able to move objects with his mind, this might not have been a devil fruit but we might never know. the Shikibuki: Crocodile: He hates his guts, he joined the revolutionary forces to take out crocodile becuase he had said his plan right before he killed his mother, and he went after crocodile when he went to strike koza down and he had stabbed crocodile in the left arm with a sword armored up with armament haki, he would later meet crocodile on the battlefield at marineford and they kept each other's buissness for being their out of each others ways. Doflamingo. similar to why he hates crocodile doflamingo killed his fellow crew mates of his previous crew before The 8 Headed pirates, he got some sort of revenge when he fought doflamingo before law, luffy and his captain Akemi D Jinda got there, he put up a worthy fight even doflamingo admitted this as he was about to strike him through the head with a armored up string and he stopped it last second by wrapping the entire string in bandages and snapping the string into hundreds of shreds that he then threw back at doflamingo, he did some minor damage to doflamingo with that move and he then activated the fruits hidden ability and made giant mummy hands erupt from the earth and from his back he punched and destroyed 40 string clones doflamingo had created.